threescompanyfandomcom-20200213-history
John McCook
| birth_place = Ventura, California | occupation = Actor | spouse = Marilyn McPherson (1962-1971) Juliet Prowse (1972-1979) Laurette Spang (1980-Present) | series = Three's Company | character = Doug Cooper / Alan Buckley | episodes = "And Baby Makes Four" (Season 5) "An Affair to Forget" (Season 7) |gender = Male }}John Thomas McCook (born 20 June 1944) appeared twice on Three's Company, first as Doug Cooper, a fashion photographer boyfriend of Cindy Snow in the Season 5 episode "And Baby Makes Four", then as Alan Buckley the husband of Randy Buckley, an old high school classmate and friend of Janet in the Season 7 episode "An Affair to Forget". John is perhaps best known for his roles on daytime soap operas. Career Since 1987, he has played the role of Eric Forrester on The Bold and the Beautiful. From 1976 to February 1980, he portrayed the character of Lance Prentiss on The Young and the Restless. In addition, he has appeared as a guest in episodes on dozens of prime time series. B&B co-star Winsor Harmon once starred with McCook on an episode of Acapulco H.E.A.T. filmed in Mexico. Harmon told Soap Opera Digest about their guest stint on H.E.A.T.: "I hung out with John McCook the whole time and I kept watching all these people from other countries asking for his autograph. I'm thinking to myself, 'Who the hell is this guy?' So one night, we were drinking Coronas and I asked him why he had so many fans and he explained how The Bold and the Beautiful was so popular around the world. I had no idea. The more he talked about it, the more I was thinking, 'I want to be on that show.'... The first time I drove into the parking lot, there was John, just pointing at me and laughing. He asked what I was doing here and I told him that I was Thorne Forrester. That's when he told me that he was going to be playing my dad. That was just too wild."Soap Opera Digest Insider, 6 September 2007 Currently McCook and Katherine Kelly Lang are the show's two longest-serving actors, and both debuted in the first episode. McCook is only seven years older than Ronn Moss, who formerly played his son on the show. John was dressed as Charlie Chaplin in a costume-party scene in an episode of Magnum PI. In 2001 and 2012, McCook received a Daytime Emmy nomination in the Lead Actor category for the role of Eric Forrester. Personal Life John McCook has been married since 1980 to former actress Laurette Spang, (who, by the way appears as Inga, a ski instructor girlfriend of Jack in the Season 5 episode "Downhill Chaser") by whom he has three children, Jake Thomas (born 1981), Rebecca Jeanne (born 1983), and Molly Jane (born 1990). He was married twice previously, including to the now deceased dancer/actress Juliet Prowse (1972–79, by whom he had one son, Seth, who was born in 1972). John McCook lives with his family in Los Angeles. Awards and Nominations References External Links * Category:Actors Category:Guest stars Category:Real People Category:Three's Company